


Deception

by DesertVixen



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dialogue comes from "Glitter and Gold", as does the inspiration.</p></blockquote>





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



_I hate deception and I despise liars. ___

__Just like the hologram._ _

__She can't believe how much it hurts to hear them from the real Rio._ _

___She has always known she should tell him, but it never seemed like the right  
time. That, and she can't even imagine where to start. The story sounds  
ridiculous to her, and she knows it's true._

__Jerrica never wanted to lie, but how was she supposed to explain?_ _

__Especially when Synergy insisted that no one could know. She realizes now  
that Rio will think she didn't trust him._ _

__But there's no one she trusts more._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue comes from "Glitter and Gold", as does the inspiration.


End file.
